


Lady and the Tramp

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disney, Disney Moment, Disney References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: “Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic.  Stop asking.” Alya chuckled, cutting her best friend off before she could even speak.  It was an ongoing conversation for the day, one that had always seemed to come back despite moving onto other topics.  Alya thought it was entertaining, but Marinette was serious about it.





	Lady and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> I took some writing prompts on Tumblr and you're welcomed to send me some as well! 
> 
> Prompt: “Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic. Stop asking." 
> 
> https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/163026844243/otp-things

“Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic.  Stop asking.” Alya chuckled, cutting her best friend off before she could even speak.  It was an ongoing conversation for the day, one that had always seemed to come back despite moving onto other topics.  Alya thought it was entertaining, but Marinette was serious about it. 

“How can you say it’s not?!” She squeaked.  “Have you never seen Lady & Tramp?  It was one of the cutest, most romantic scene ever!  Two people just innocently eating dinner, shy and being cute when they suddenly feel a tug from the noodles in their mouth.  Then all of sudden they’re sharing a kiss.” Marinette cooed, a dreamy look in her eyes. 

“You do realize that the chances of that actually happening is very slim right?  Also, yes, I have seen it.  Several times.  I have two little sisters, and they had already gone through their Disney phase.  Also, the characters were dogs, so I don’t know how cute it’ll be for, you know, humans.” She turned her attention back to the textbook in front of her, highlighting a sentence before turning the page. 

“It would still be cute for humans.  You’ll see.  I’m going to change your mind you’ll see!” She said, a new determined look on her face.  Alya only rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, glancing up to see her friend deflate against the desk.

“Is this about tonight?” She asked, tilting her head. 

“Yes~!  Aren’t you excited for it?” She asked, raising a brow.  Alya could feel her cheeks warm up a little, quickly leaning against the palm of her hand to hide her embarrassment. 

“I am.” Alya smiled softly, already imagining how the night was going to go. 

“I’m sensing a but…”

“I’m excited but I’m nervous.” She admitted, looking to Marinette, and smiling sheepishly, putting her highlighter down. 

“What?  How are you nervous about tonight’s date?  You guys have been dating for a year now.”

“Well…  yeah…  I’m nervous because it’s been a while.  We’ve been so busy with school and we both have jobs, so we haven’t seen each other very much…  Look I know it sounds crazy, but yeah.  I’m just a little nervous that’s all.  I can’t wait to see him…” Alya said softly, looking down at her phone.  She pressed the button and her lock screen lit up, smiling even more at the picture she had saved.  It was of Nino, holding onto his headphones as he worked on the machine before him, being a DJ for the local club. 

 “You guys are so cute~” Marinette giggle, nudging her foot. 

“Hush!  We’re supposed to be studying!” Alya scolded, leaning heavily into the palm of her hand to hide the blush that grew on her face.  She glanced down at her textbooks but was quickly distracted when memories of their past dates kept popping in her head.  After a few minutes of trying to focus she finally let out a sigh of defeat, slamming her book closed.   “Oh, who am I kidding?  Now all I can think of is tonight.”  Marinette laughed and started cleaning up her untouched materials, helping Alya with her scattered materials. 

…

Alya’s knee bounced as she sat in her car, glancing down at her phone before looking up to the apartments in front of her, making sure she had the right address.  She glanced the rest of the parking lot and spotted Nino’s car, pulling up next to it before opening the messages tab. 

[Alya]: Hey!  I know I’m a little early but I’m outside.  

[Nino]: Comin’! 

She nibbled on her bottom lip, sitting back as her knee continued to bounce.  Before long, she saw a door swung open, spotting Nino rushing out as he called back to his roommate.  A sense of relief seemed to wash over her as he practically ran to her car, a large grin on his face.  His hair was a bit of a mess, his clothes a bit disheveled.  But it all looked good on him somehow.  Was somehow just…  him.  He opened the door and slipped in, leaning over and planting a large kiss on her cheek. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Any nerves that Alya had before was now gone, a grin growing on her face.  She leaned over, gently grabbing his face and pulling him for a kiss, giving and awkward hug. 

“Miss me?” He asked, smirking a little. 

“Always.”

…

“Okay but seriously, I’m really glad we can take a class next semester together.” Nino said, twirling his fork in the spaghetti in front of them.  It was supposedly the best from the Spaghetti Warehouse (and with the name like that, it should be.) so they decided to try it.  Alya had gotten an order of stuff shells, but was starting to get curious.  They were sitting together, Nino scooting next to Alya when they sat at the booth.

“Honestly, I hope they do group work.  Totally calling you as my partner.” She said, smirking as she nudged him with her shoulder. 

“I already am.” He winked and Alya’s face flushed, quickly whacking his arm and laughing.

“God you’re too smooth for your own good.”

“I learned from the best.” 

“I know.  Gotta be when I got one of the best boyfriend around.” It was Nino’s turn to flush, ducking his head and focusing on his spaghetti.  Alya leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Is it really that good?” She asked, changing the subject for his sake. 

“Yeah actually.  Try some.” He offered.  Alya twirled her fork into the spaghetti, smelling the sauce and humming. 

“Ah it smells good.” She brought the for up, gently tugging the spaghetti that didn’t fit on her fork.  She leaned forward and took a mouthful, giggling a bit as she felt some of the noodles hanging from her mouth.  She hummed at the taste, closing her eyes as she continued slurping up the food.  She followed the noodle, trying her best not to make a mess when she suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers.  Her eyes snapped opened, her face heating up as she pulled back and quickly swallowed her food.  Nino had apparently done the same, covering his mouth as he coughed a bit. 

“Did we just have a Lady and the Tramp moment?” She asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin and laughing. 

“I…  I think we did.” They shared a look before both burst into laughter, leaning into each other as they laughed over their own embarrassment. 

“Oh man…  I can’t believe that just happened.  Marinette would lose her shit if she was here.” Alya mumbled, shaking her head before sighing. 

“Well…  I’m glad I got to share a Disney moment with you babe.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who sent me the prompt again. Again, if anyone wants to send me a prompt for DJ wifi, feel free to hop to my tumblr and send it to me: celestial-writing-fox


End file.
